


Making His Case

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [137]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco explains his thinking.





	Making His Case

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 558: Capitulate.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything wonky.

~

Making His Case

~

“Right,” grumbled Draco. “Cushioning Charms only go so far. Bed?”

“Please.” 

Draco chuckled. “That was easy.” 

“Why would I argue?” asked Harry, sitting up. 

“You must admit, you don’t usually capitulate that easily.”

“When someone suggests something with which I agree I do.” 

A speculative look crossed Draco’s face. “Ah.” 

Standing, they Summoned their clothes before proceeding to Draco’s bedroom. Tossing his clothes onto a chair, Harry climbed in after Draco, curling up beside him and sighing with relief. 

“Better?” murmured Draco, sounding amused. 

“Much.” 

“So. About sex at the office—”

“Draco! We can’t.” 

“Hear me out.” 

Harry groaned. “Fine.” 

~

“When people see us being…intimate, they’ll know we’re together.”

“Office sex as a way of going public? That’s—” 

Draco stiffened. “You object to people knowing?” 

Kissing Draco, Harry whispered, “Definitely not.” 

Draco relaxed. “Then how were _you_ planning to tell everyone?”

“No idea.” Harry hummed. “I’m not capitulating about sex at work, but…I’ll ponder this.” 

“Fair.” 

Closing his eyes, Harry was almost asleep when Draco swore, sitting up. “Fuck!” 

Jolted awake, Harry had his wand pointed at the door before he realised Draco was smirking. “What?!” 

“Jumpy,” Draco murmured. “Y’know, more sex would relax you.” 

“Prat,” grumbled Harry.

~


End file.
